Right, Space
by LidoDreamer
Summary: Has Juvia finally snapped? Juvia decides that Gray needs his space and she's never going to get her chance. As she struggles with this resolution, what is Gray thinking about all this?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or its characters, that all belongs to Hiro Mashima, the Master.

Before you start, I have to say I apologize for the mess of a story that my brain has made.

* * *

I approached him slowly. Ever since I entered the castle, my gaze immediately locked onto his figure. The figure I could stare at all day long without ever tiring. The figure that was the love of my life.

Gray Fullbuster. The man of my dreams. I had fallen in love with him at first sight when we were enemies, but it quickly developed into an even deeper love as we became comrades.

Comrades. Nakama. _HE_ was the one who taught me the importance of nakama, something I couldn't even dream of in my earlier days of Phantom Lord.

By the time I snapped out of my thinking, I realized I'd already reached him, "Gray-sama!"

I called out to him in vain as my voice didn't reach him, but it didn't stop me. As I got closer, I yelled out, "Gray-sama, Juvia became Juvia 2.0!"

He glanced at me questioningly, turning to face me holding a partially eaten ham, "Since when are you a machine?"

I held up cards of doodled versions of me with different hair styles, pointing to each of them and naming them off a list, "1.0, 1.1, 1.2, 1.3."

I grinned and pointed at me, "2.0, and now Juvia is entering a new era."

"Gray-sama I love you!" I screamed, proceeding to jump him.

Instead of landing on the rock hard abs I was used to hitting; I collapsed onto the rock hard tiled floors of the castle, my arms swiping at the air.

"I don't," I heard Gray-sama say nonchalantly, dodging my sneak attack.

I stared up at him with bawling eyes as he looked down at me and snipped, "I'm also entering a new era. I'm going to honestly say no to stuff I don't like from now on."

Pain hit inside my chest, a feeling I remembered that frequently occurred. I ignored it as I put my hands to my face and smiled, "Ahhhh you're wonderful even when you criticize me, Gray-sama!"

"Woah! The new version's creepy!" I heard him shriek, backing away from me.

Pain shot though me again, hitting me a bit harder than the last one and I could barely hear a recognizable deep voice say, "You shouldn't say that, Gray."

"Lyon." Gray-sama answered, turning to his fellow ice maker and nodding.

"Today I understood that Juvia's heart isn't aimed at me," Lyon-sama said glancing slightly to his left, looking a bit hurt but still smiling. His guildmates behind him commenting, "You're late."

"But really, where's Natsu?" Gray-sama quickly changed the subject, looking back and forth seeming to search for the fire dragon slayer.

I looked to my right and obliged, "No Natsu in such a noisy place…"

I shifted my gaze to the tiled floors, knowing soon, Gray-sama would disappear from my sight, wanting to escape as soon as possible. When I glanced up, to my expectations, air replaced where he stood. I smiled, seems as though nothing has changed except this time, I let him escape, deciding it would be best to let him go.

I walked around the castle admiring the decorations and needless flashy windows, occasionally making small talk with a few people. I stopped short of my walk as I found the guilds of Fiore declaring that Yukino-san join their guilds.

As Fairy Tail's turn presented, I muttered, "We don't need any more contesters for Gray-sama's wife though."

I turned on my heel and walked away, wanting to find a seat to sit for the rest of the evening.

As soon as the festival started, it ended with Natsu-san finally making his grand appearance with the king's crown and everyone dispersing through the doors.

~}{~

On the carriage home, I sat beside Gajeel with Levy-san being by his side, bantering something about her height and size. I smiled warmly at their loving bickering, wishing something selfish for myself.

I stared out the window and quietly gazed at the scenery passing, doing my best to tune out the abnormal couple beside me.

As we turned into a road which would take us to Magnolia, the town that held my beloved guild, I remembered what Gray-sama said at the castle. I didn't know what to make of it. He would say no to things he didn't like? Wasn't he already doing that?

I frown and stare out the window of the carriage as rows and rows of people started to line the streets, confetti and banners streaming across Magnolia. I straightened in my seat as I felt a large hand find its way onto my shoulder and the carriage stop.

I turned to face Gajeel, my best friend, and see him nod, gently pushing me out of the vehicle. I look up at him, plaster a smile onto my face and open the door, being greeted by cheers and hollers of the citizens.

Immediately, my eyes find Gray-sama. He has a far off gaze with a noticeable frown and my heart clenches, wanting to take away his worries.

"Gray-sama, I don't know what's wrong but…" I start, leaning to see his face since he turned away from me, "It's not nice to the rest to make such a face."

He sighs and turns his head away, a smile finding its way onto his handsome face, "That's right."

"Thanks," Gray-sama turns to me with a resigned smile.

My eye twitches as I clasp my hands together and force myself to say, "Oh no… What is this… You're so cool, I love it!"

My lips turn upward as the mayor announces the restoration of Fairy Tail and I walk inside, my mind in turmoil.

~}{~

The party at the guild was the same as the party at the castle with the exception of Gajeel singing, but the story was the same. Everyone drinking, food everywhere, and sooner or later, a brawl would start.

The fight started as Natsu-san knocked into Erza-san, causing her strawberry cake to drop the floor, followed by Gray-sama landing on said cake. Everything happened in slow motion and soon, everyone started joining the fight.

Of course the sounds of punching, yelling, and things being lit on fire overpowered the sound of Gajeel singing so he threw down his hat, guitar, and sunglasses and jumped straight into Lisanna-san which then proceeded to Elfman-san to go after Gajeel and Mira-san turning into Demon form.

Soon, everything turned into chaos and I took the chance of distraction to slip out the door as Lucy crashed into Cana. I closed it softly, hoping no one would notice my absence and slipped a string of water perpendicular to the crease of the opening of the door.

The small alarm sticking to the door would alert me if anyone were to open the door and leave, ensuring me to stop whatever I was doing and be aware that someone has left.

Most parties ended with everyone passed out on the floor with the exception of Mira-san with no one leaving or entering, but sometimes, people wanted to slip out like me.

I walked through the streets, the festivities still parading through the roads and lighting up the town. I walked by a few stands and bought cotton candy, eating it as I took a left into the forest.

I let the soft pillowy candy melt in my mouth as I walked deeper into the forest, gliding through the well sorn path that I've made from the past times I've been though here. With my tongue stained blue, I reached a small lake, perfect for practicing which I did occasionally.

Reaching down into the hollow of a log, I took out my swim suit and quickly changed, placing my hat, gown, and empty stick of cotton candy into it.

The thought that Gray-sama and I barely won against Lyon-sama and Chelia-san was irritating to say the least. Without using the unison raid, we would have been beaten. The fact that I had almost lost was aggravating me, wishing I had been better, stronger.

I splashed into the middle of the lake, willing my magic to come to me. I needed to get stronger, I need to be of more use to Fairy Tail.

I raised my hand, a swirling ball of water rising with it. I threw it into the sky and forced it to make a ring, making it wider and larger. As soon as I thought it was ready, I dispersed it making a perimeter around the lake and into the forest, creating a slightly bigger alarm than the one at the guild.

Focusing my magic, I started training. If people saw me now, training during the welcome home festival, they would laugh at me. The alarms were to spare me of the humiliation and I really hoped no one would stumble across me.

"Water Jigsaw!" I yelled, driving the water around me to swirl and rise, bringing me into the air.

I focused on keeping my form, making it taller, faster. After feeling satisfied with where I was at, I proceeded with, "Water Cane!"

I lengthened it, keeping it in one long whip like structure to keep it as solid as possible instead of its original liquid form. I whipped trees and rocks, catching the side of the river, I pulled out a chunk of the earth, releasing it into the water.

Following the Water Cane, I performed, "Double Wave!"

Bringing my hands together in front of me, I created two walls facing each other, trying to command them bigger, more massive and faster, wanting to catch my prey at a better speed. I clap my hands together as the walls crash into a floating leaf, a giant splash raining down onto the lake where the two walls collided.

As the water is still splashing down and I'm willing my Water Jigsaw to hold me up and stay indestructible, I use the last of my magic to breathe out, "Water Nebula."

The water forms into two balls of water onto the palms of my hands and I hold out my arms. Making the last of my magic into this last attack, I impel it into two columns, spinning around each other in a helix.

"_Faster. More pressure."_ I thought. The Water Nebula crashed into a tree as I missed and I fixed it to face the lake. Water particles splashed up at me and I felt my magic being drained very quickly. At the feeling of dizziness, my Water Jigsaw wavered a bit, but I clenched my teeth and it went back to its original form.

At the sudden loss of magic, I willed everything to stop, and I landed onto the comforting water. Water drops dripped onto me from the sky, but it was no longer the falling of the water from my magic. Instead it was raining.

My rain.

I made sure that it would only fall within the perimeter I set up earlier, not wanting to disturb the festival just outside the forest.

As I floated at the surface of the water, everything started to come out. I cried and bawled at how unfair life was. With the rain mixing with my tears, nobody would see me crying.

"_Of course,"_ I thought, _"I had to fall in love with the one person that refused love. Why didn't I fall for Lyon-sama? He seemed compelled to tell me he loved me, to show he loved me. I would've saved a lot of pain if I had just fallen for Lyon-sama."_

Feeling like I betrayed Gray-sama, I cried even more, _"I'm sorry Gray-sama. This unfaithful wench will no longer bother you."_

Vowing that I would leave my beloved Gray-sama alone, I swirled and dove into the water, reveling in the feeling of the water, almost comforting me. I wondered why all these feeling started to come out now and emptied the thought with _"It was always there"_.

Kicking up, I swam to the surface. As I broke the water line, I gasped for air, my magic too spent to make a Water Bubble. I felt my consciousness being dragged down, feeling my muscles relax and sleep drawing me closer, _"Perhaps it would be best this way. To leave my Gray-sama alone. His happiness is my greatest wish after all. Besides, this isn't the first time I thought about this anyways. Its for the best."__  
_

With the thought of being a little more satisfied with myself, I closed my eyes and curled into myself, sleeping with the arms of the lake wrapped around me.

* * *

Please excuse the mess up there, I'm just writing as my mind tells me and this is result of my daydreaming.

If I continue this, it's up to whether I can think functionally or not...

This is also my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and I hope to continue in the future~

Please review; advice, praising, flames, haters, commenters, all are welcome for I will listen!

Yes, Sir!

-LidoDreamer (Formerly Thesky1sblu3)

P.S. I Love Gruvia


End file.
